


A Father's Love

by WillowWonderland24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Sad Ending, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowWonderland24/pseuds/WillowWonderland24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone bad leads to their esteemed Captain being turned into a five-year old! As a child Steve remembers nothing of his past before he was frozen and only holds a few memories of the future. He has no memories of his time with the Avengers and doesn't know any of them, except for one who he calls daddy. Who is this mysterious father figure? Why Tony Stark of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers
> 
> A/N: There will not be any pairings in this. This takes place after the final battle with Loki, Phil Coulson is alive. Pepper and Tony are NOT together in this. They are just good friends. This story was inspired by a beautiful song called "In My Arms" by Plumb. I recommend listening to it while reading this to get the full effect.

**A Father's Love**

 

**Tony's POV:**

I let out a sigh as I leaned back on the couch with a cold glass of scotch in my hand. The repairs to the tower were finally complete and I was so happy to have my home to myself again. No more sweaty workers. I gave a silent cheer and went to take a sip when I was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sir Agent Coulson is requesting to come up."

"Tell him I'm not in." I said with a huff of annoyance.

"Sir he seems very persistent, and has threatened to override my protocol system again."

"Fine," I said as I ran my hand through my hair, "Send him up"

"Right away Sir."

I downed my drink and let out an aggravated sigh. I couldn't help but wonder what Coulson wanted now. My thoughts were cut short as a very agitated, worried looking Coulson came marching into the room. I admit I was shocked, I've never seen the unshakable Phil Coulson look so flustered.

I had just opened my mouth to ask him what the hell was going on, when he cut me off.

"Something has happened. I need you to come with me. Director Fury will brief you when we get to the secured location." With that he turned around and walked to the door, obviously expecting me to follow him.

I decided, in this case, not to say anything, because I had a funny feeling that if I did I would probably get zapped with his taser so I just grabbed my jacket before following him. As we exited the building we got into a standard Shield vehicle and drove off.

**-Line Break-**

After we drove for about an hour we came to a stop in front of a tall plain-looking building with no windows. We got out and Coulson led me inside. We walked for a while until we finally came to a stop in front of a door.

"Director Fury's inside, he will explain everything." With that said Coulson left.

I shook my head and went inside, and sure enough there stood Fury in what looked like a little waiting room except without any windows and with a door on the other side that probably led into another room.

"Fury long time no see, now would you mind telling me why I was brought here? Cause you know I was kind of in the middle of enjoying my newly repaired tower and I kind of want to get back to that."

Fury chose to ignore my comment and responded with "Stark, we have a situation." That's about as far as he went before I cut him off.

"So I've been told, but it would be great if someone told me what the situation was."

Fury sent me a glare, and I smirked inwardly. I loved pissing Fury off.

"As I was  _saying_ , we have a situation concerning our very own Captain America."

Now that caught my attention, something happened to Capsicle? Our esteemed Captain?

"I know it's quite shocking. About two days ago we had received reports of a few minor disturbances in Central Park. People claiming that they saw a strange-looking woman in armor. So we sent Captain Rogers to check it out along with Agent Coulson and a few other Shield agents. Needless to say they found the source of the disturbances. It was a woman dressed very similar to our very own Asgardian friend. Due to a rookie mistake by one of the agents they were spotted. According to Agent Coulson the woman started chanting and Captain Rogers was enveloped in a bright light. When it finally died down the woman was gone and there was no trace of her anywhere. We didn't think too much of it because at the time there seemed to be nothing wrong with him, but we decided to keep him over night just in case. The next morning the nurse in charge of him got a bit of a shock. Instead of her finding Steve Rogers she found a five-year old child who looked like him."

Fury paused to let me absorb everything. To say this was a shock was the understatement of the year. Now I understood the great need for waiting until we were in a secure location. Captain America turned into a child. This was not good. A series of questions ran through my head, and out of everything this was the last thing I ever expected.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Does he still have his super serum abilities or has he reverted back to his pre-serum body? Does he remember anything or anyone?"

Fury looked grave, "He isn't showing any superior strength or agility, but he also isn't showing any signs of the different illnesses he had before the serum, we believe that only part of the serum's effects were suppressed. As for your second question he doesn't remember anything of his life before and after he was frozen. He knows everything that a typical five-year old would know but that's about it. As for him knowing anyone…when we asked him if he remembers anyone he described a specific person. He spoke of a man with dark brown hair, a uniquely styled goatee, and dark brown eyes. Fury paused again to look at me to see my reaction.

I was a little shocked, "So out of everyone, I am the only one he remembers? That's odd; I would have that it would have been someone else."

"Fury nodded before saying, "We are currently running some medical tests on him, but he is restless and keeps requesting to see you, which is why you were brought here. So if you don't mind," He motioned towards the other door.

Judging by the way he said that I knew I really didn't have a choice here. Right so now I get to meet Captain America in kid form...yeah this is gonna be weird.

Fury went first with me following him. I had just stepped into the room when I felt something cling to my leg. I glanced down to see a head of golden blonde hair that curled slightly in the back, and bright blue eyes that were shining with happiness.

_Wow Capsicle's a cute kid._

"Daddy!"

All my train of thought stopped. I would love to say I kept my composure after hearing that word...but I would be lying. I was flabbergasted and judging by the look on Fury's face he was enjoying it.

I shook my head, to try to get rid of the shock but I'm not sure I managed it as well as I had hoped.

"Daddy are you okay?"

There was that damn word again; I glanced at Fury in a moment of desperation, trying to see how I was expected to handle this situation. He just looked back clearly deciding to wait see what I would do.

"Daddy?" There came Steve's voice again only this time it was quiet and unsure. I glanced down and saw worry filled eyes staring back. His whole face screamed concerned and I could feel myself crumbling. I acted on instinct. I knelt down so that I was eye level with him.

"Yeah, kiddo I'm okay. Hey, I have to talk to Fury real quick so why don't you just wait on the bed for me, okay? It will only take a few minutes."

His face brightened immediately and he gave me a quick hug before running back over to the bed. I turned towards Fury and motioned to the door. We both walked out and as soon as I closed the door I turned and glared at him.

"Gee Fury a little heads up would have nice! I was completely unprepared for that!"

"Yeah, I kind of got that Stark."

"What are we going to do Fury? We both know I can't look after a child. I don't know the first thing about children!"

"You seemed to know what you were doing earlier." I glanced sharply at him and realized that he was being completely serious.

"You can't be serious!?" I yelled out in disbelief.

"Actually I can and I am. Look Stark he believes that you’re his father and he doesn't fully trust anyone else. Until we can find a way to change him back someone needs to watch over him, and it seems he has chosen you."

I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh.

"Fine, when can we leave?"

"I believe the doctors have finished with all the tests, so you can leave when you're ready."

"Right, I'm guessing I need to buy clothes and other things, because I assume that you only bought the outfit that he has on," I paused to look at him for his answer. After he nodded I continued, "Thought so, Jarvis," I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you to order an assortment of clothes and shoes that would fit a five-year old. Also order any food that five-year olds typically eat, and have everything delivered to the tower."

"Right away Sir, shall I bring up Miss Potts' number as well?"

"No Pepper is away on a two-week conference, I think its best we wait until she gets back."

"Understood Sir."

I sighed again, and looked back at the door. Time to go get my son, oh boy this is gonna be interesting.

I nodded at Fury before taking a deep breath and enter the room.

"Hi daddy," came a quiet voice. I looked over and seen him sitting on the bed swinging his feet back and forth.

"Hey there kiddo, ready to go home?" I asked trying to be calm.

He nodded happily and climbed down off the bed and ran over to me. He grabbed my hand as we walked out. Fury stopped me before we could leave and told me to check in every other day or if something major happens.

We got to the car and I noticed a car seat already strapped in. After getting Steve situated I got in and drove home.

**-Line Break-**

As we enter the top floor of the tower I could see Steve's blue eyes shine with happiness and excitement.

"This is where we live?"

"Ah yeah kiddo this is our home."

"Everything is so cool daddy!"

"Thanks kiddo, now let's take a tour there are some places that are too dangerous for you to be in, okay?"

He nodded and so the tour began. I have to admit that seeing his bright blue eyes so full of wonder was adorable. I couldn't help but smile back when he sent me a smile.

By the end of the tour we were both hungry, so I began searching for food. I opened the fridge and seen that it was packed with food, and once again I was so glad that I had built an AI. After a bit of digging I decided to make hot dogs, as they were the easiest thing to make and I was a terrible cook.

We ate in silence and after getting us both cleaned up I noticed that Steve was yawning and decided to put him to bed.

"Hey Jarvis what room did you put Steve's stuff in?"

"In the room across from yours Sir. I figured you would want it close by and it was already equipped with a bed and other furniture."

"Awesome, thanks Jarvis."

"You're most welcome Sir."

"Okay kiddo time for bed."

"Okay daddy," he said yawning once again and holding his little arms out.

I was confused for a moment before I realized that he wanted me to carry him. I carefully picked him up and held him on my hips like I had witnessed others do and took him to his room.

After tucking him in I went to leave when I sleepy little voice stopped me, "Love you daddy."

The shock that ran through me was immense, and I paused for a moment before turning back to him and said, "Love you too kiddo." Then I left. As I closed the door I said, "Jarvis let me know if he wakes up or needs anything."

"Will do Sir."

With that I forced myself to go to bed early knowing that I probably had an early morning ahead of me.

Tonight was one of those few nights were I wasn't haunted by nightmares of Afghanistan or of me flying the nuclear bomb into space. So I was quite surprised to be startled awake. I glanced around the dark room only illuminated by the light from my arc reactor that shown through the thin tank top I was wearing.

When my eyes finally focused I noticed a small figure standing by my bed.

"Daddy?" Came a frightened voice.

"Steve? What's wrong kiddo?"

"I had a bad dream." He said as he moved closer until he was in the light of my reactor.

I could see he had tear tracks running down his face and my heart went out to him. I was so out of my element here. I never received comfort from either one of my parents when I was younger so I just followed my instincts and picked him up and put him on the bed next to me. I wrapped my arm around his him and he buried himself into my side wrapping his little arms around me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

I felt him shake his head and tightening his arms.

I stayed silent and continued to hold him. All was silent for a moment; then I felt Steve's hand shift and seen him move it towards my arc reactor. I tensed and had to force me self to relax. He paused briefly after feeling me tense but continued to move his hand towards it. I felt his finger tips brush against it. He traced the design before looking up at me.

"What is this?" His voice was filled with both curiosity and wonder.

I wondered for a moment if I should tell him the truth. This is one story I usually don't talk about. So many horrible memories surrounded this piece of technology. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was something I had to do.

"It's called an arc reactor. It's an energy source. I need it to power the magnet inside me that keeps a bunch of metal fragments from entering my heart. It…it keeps me alive."

Steve was looking at me with wide eyes. He clung even tighter to me, and said, "Keeps you alive, you mean without it you would..." he trailed off unable to finish his sentence, but I knew what he was about to say.

"Yeah, but don't worry kiddo I perfectly fine as long as it's in my chest and still glowing."

He let out a deep breath but seemed to relax a bit. "Can I stay here tonight?"

I looked at him and smiled softly, "Sure kiddo."

**-Line break-**

_**Five Days later** _

It had been five days since Steve had that nightmare. Since then we have gotten a lot closer. I haven't gotten him to tell me about his nightmare, but since then he had slept peacefully knowing that I was right across the hall if he needed me.

Currently, we were playing a game of chase. I gave him a head start then followed, letting him get away a few times, waiting for the perfect time to catch him. We were so involved in our game that I didn't even notice that someone came in.

I had decided to make my move and when Steve ran past I grabbed him and carefully swung him around in the air. He giggle with happiness as I yelled, "I got you little man!"

I held him in my arms for a moment smiling as he giggled when I heard someone cough behind me. I whirled around and saw Fury standing there looking quite shocked at the scene before him.

I set Steve down and told him to wait in the kitchen for me. I watched him run off then turned to face Fury who now wore a contemplative look.

"Hello Fury, wasn't expecting you. I'm guessing you’re here to check on Steve?"

Fury didn't answer right away, but at length said, "You've changed Stark."

I blinked in surprise. I wasn't quite sure how to take that, but after noticing my silence Fury elaborated, "You seem a lot more relaxed and less tense than you normally are, more patient than usual.

I just shrugged before saying, "I never really noticed, But I guess it is because of Steve, I mean I can't be a complete bastard to a five-year old that would be just cruel." I tried to play to off as just that. I didn't want to have to explain how much I was starting to see Steve as my own son.

Fury seemed to accept the answer, or at least except it enough not to question me  _yet,_  and proceeded to ask me about how Steve was doing. If there was any change. I told him that he was the same as was when he last saw him, and after giving a promise of visiting again, Fury left.

After I made sure that he  _really_  left, I turned to around to go find my son.  _My Son_. Yeah I could definitely get use to being a dad.

**-Line Break-**

_**Two days later** _

_Memories flashed before my eyes. People dying because of my weapons, being tortured as people yelled something at me in a foreign language, Yinsen running out to buy more time, Yinsen dying..._

_Image after image surrounded me and I could do nothing to stop them. I couldn't save Yinsen. I was useless._

Suddenly, I jolted awake. I was breathing heavily and I could feel tears in my eyes threatening to break free. I took a deep breath and looked to my right as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

It was Steve, He lifted his arms silently asking me to pick him up. I did and put him right next to me before wrapping my arm around him, just like the first time.

It was silent for a moment before I asked, "Another nightmare kiddo?"

He nodded but hesitated for a moment before asking, "Were you having a nightmare too Daddy?"

"Yeah," I said preparing myself for the explanation I knew I would have to give.

"It must be something really bad to affect someone as strong as you daddy."

I smiled softly at him at held him tighter.

"My nightmares are made up of memories of something that happened to me in the past."

"Does it have to do with the arc reactor in your chest?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it does. You see kiddo a few years ago I was a different person than I am now and this group of people wanted me to build them something. They were not good guys so I refused. They didn't take kindly to that and through a series of events I had to be hooked up to a car battery because it was the only thing they had at that they could use to keep me alive. I was eventually able to build an arc reactor in the cave which in the end also allowed me to escape. It was a horrible experience to go through. It still haunts me today."

I felt his little arms wrap around me as he gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back and soon he let go.

He looked up at me with eyes shining with sincerity and said. "You're my hero daddy. I hope I grow to be as strong as you are."

I felt the tears gather up in my eyes again as I pulled him in for another hug. Giving him a kiss on the head I pulled back and said, "I know you will kiddo, in fact I know you will be even stronger!"

He gave me a big smile, which dimmed slightly when I asked if he wanted to talk about his nightmare.

He nodded before taking a deep breath.

"It was the same as the first one. In it I am surrounded by darkness and I am so cold. I feel like I am trapped and can't move. Then just as I feel myself start to go numb I jump awake. And then when I wake up I feel as if it was real. It isn't right daddy?" Tears escaped his eyes as he asked this and I quickly scooped him up into a hug.

"No, it's not real. Don't worry kiddo. Daddy won't ever let anything hurt you, I promise you."

After awhile we both fell into an uneasy sleep. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around him. I knew deep in my heart that no matter what happened, no matter what it took, I would protect my son from anything at all cost. I would give my life to protect him.

**-Line Break-**

_**Three days later** _

_'Something is wrong'_  I thought as I looked around. I was lying on the couch, I remember falling asleep here. The lights were still on and I didn't see anything that could have woken me up, but it was quiet, way too quiet.

"Jarvis?" I called out cautiously. I knew something was definitely wrong because he didn't respond. Fear consumed me. "Steve!" I yelled out in a panic as I ran over to my safe that was situated inside the wall. I undid the lock and grabbed my gun that I kept in there. I knew my suits weren’t an option they were too far away so this would have to do. I turned around and was about to run to Steve's bedroom when I felt a sudden shift in the air. Pain flared up in my chest and as I looked down my eyes widened in horror. My arc reactor was dark. I stumbled a bit as I felt the shrapnel inch its way towards my heart.

Even with the blinding pain I knew I had to get to Steve, I had to protect my son.

I went to take a step only to have my leg collapse underneath me. I went down hard letting go of my gun in the process. It landed about two feet in front of me. A cold chuckle filled the air as I tried to get up. Shiny black leather shoes came into my line of sight and as I looked up I felt my blood boil.

There stood Hammer dressed in his usual suit looking particularly smug and cocky.

"Hey there Tony, remember me? Your rival, the guy your bitch of an assistant locked up?" Hammer said with a vicious (deranged) look on his face.

I struggled to sit up before saying, "Hmm can't say I do, I only remember people who are worth my time." I shot him a smirk knowing it would piss him off. It worked. Unfortunately, my victory was cut short as a fresh wave of pain shot through me.

Hammer practically glowed at the sight of my pain, "Tell me Stark how do you like my little invention. I had it built specifically to target your arc reactor. How does it feel to be helpless?" He asked as he knelt beside me. "You're pathetic Stark. Don't even have the strength to reach for the gun that is two feet away from you. He cackled in delight but didn't bother with the gun; he obviously didn't think I was a threat.

He stood and walked a few steps away before turning back to me. "Well Stark we better hurry. I want to inflict as much pain on you as possible before you die." He paused to pull out his own gun and pointed it at me, "Hmm I wonder where to shoot you first. I want to draw this out for as long as possible."

I was about to force out an answer when another voice reached my ears; one that filled me with fear and horror.

"Daddy?" There stood Steve who must have just woken up as he was rubbing his eyes trying to get them to focus.

 _NO!_ I thought as I looked back at Hammer who noticed Steve as well. Hammer looked even crazier when a delighted grin crossed his face.

"Steve, Run! Please get out of here. It's not safe!" I yelled as I struggled to get up. I couldn't let Hammer hurt Steve. I couldn’t let him hurt my son I was so weak though I knew it wouldn't be long before the shrapnel entered my heart, but that didn't matter, I had to protect my son.

Steve's eyes widened as he spotted me on the floor. I have no doubt that by now I looked like death. "Daddy!" He called out as he went to step closer to me. He stopped short though when someone stepped in front of him.

Steve looked up fearfully at the man towering over him. Hammer himself looked positive delighted and looked even more deranged as a crazy grin spread across his face.

"Stark you never told me you had a son." He said gleefully, "Hmm now I know the best way to make you suffer Stark. I'm gonna kill your kid right in front of you and there is nothing you can do. Hammer turned his back on me all his attention was now focused on Steve.

Steve looked terrified, but he stood his ground.

Hammer cackled as he raised his gun.''

I could hear my blood thumping with adrenaline. My only thoughts were of protecting my son. I had to reach that gun!

"Nothing personal kid." Hammer said as he aimed to gun at Steve's heart.

"NO! I yelled. A single gunshot was heard.

It was quiet for a moment before Hammer's gun fell to the floor with Hammer following it shortly after.

I dropped the gun I was holding and collapsed until I was all but laying on the floor.

"DADDY!" Steve yelled as he ran over to me. He flung himself down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "Daddy! I was so scared!" He cried out as tears ran down his face.

"I know kiddo, I know but it’s over now, your okay." I said running a hand through his hair. I heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a panicked, "Daddy! Your arc reactor! It's not lit!"

"I know kiddo. The man who tried to kill us built a machine that disables it." I had to stop as a wave of pain that was stronger than ever coursed through me and I knew I only had two minutes tops.

"Steve, kiddo, listen to me. I need you to call Fury and tell him what happened okay. Remember a while back I showed you how to use my phone? I need you to do this kiddo. Daddy doesn't have much time left." I spoke as calmly as I could through the pain. It was unbearable.

Steve practically collapsed after hearing that, "Daddy No! You can't die! Please! I need you. Please don't go!"

"I know son and I am so sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I love you so much, kiddo. So very much, don't ever forget that." I gasped out. I couldn't catch my breath. My lungs were becoming tight.

I wrapped my arms around Steve and used the last of my strength to give him one last hug.

"I..I lo..love y..you t..oo da..ddy." He choked out as he buried his face into my side.

I felt the shrapnel pierce my heart and forced myself not to scream. My vision started to go black. I knew this was the end. I looked at my son through blurred vision and whispered 'I love you kiddo' one last time. I knew I was fading fast. I felt my heart beat one more beat before it stopped completely and everything went black.

**-Line Break-**

**Steve's POV:**

"NO Daddy! NO!" I cried over and over again, but nothing happened. My daddy was gone. Gone. I was shaking horribly as I pulled out daddy’s pocket. My fingers tremble as I found the number I was supposed to call. It rang once before a man’s voice answered, “Stark?” I could only manage a few words, “We need help! Please!” My voice broke and I dropped the phone. I couldn’t stop the tears from running down my face, or stop myself from shaking.  I don't know how much time passed, as I sat there next to my daddy. Soon I heard loud footsteps behind me as the man I called came inside. His eye was wide as he and another person took in the scene. I think the man's name was Coulson.

They tried to get me to move away from my daddy, but I wouldn’t move. I sat by my daddy's side as they questioned me. I told them what I knew and they let me be while they called other people.

It didn't matter, though nothing mattered anymore. My daddy was gone forever."

**-Line Break-**

**Normal POV**

It was a few days after this incident that the spell on Steve wore off and He turned back into his normal self. Memories of his time spent as a child flashed through his mind. And a fresh wave of pain came with it.

The rest of the Avengers were told what happened. Steve told them how Tony raised him and loved him like his own son. It was a hard time for all of them as they came to terms with the fact that Tony Stark was gone, but no one took it harder than Steve.

They had a beautiful private funeral for Tony. All of the Avengers, plus a few others like Fury, Coulson, and Hill were there and of course Pepper and Rhodey. They buried him in the same cemetery as his parents.

Everyone made their rounds except Steve who waited until everyone had left. He walked over to the tombstone and laid a rose down. He looked at the inscription on the tomb and felt tears run down his face as he fell onto his knees.

The inscription said  _Here lies Tony Stark: A great friend, a true hero, and an amazing dad._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the story! I would love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
